


History is Fables Agreed Upon

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s the things that you don’t say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History is Fables Agreed Upon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the quote “History is Fables Agreed Upon” by Voltaire.

* * *

Hunters, Sam guessed. By the way they were fighting, they had to be. He and Dean had been walking out of the cemetery after salting and burning a corpse when they had spotted a group of vampires attacking two women. They’d jumped into the fray, hoping the women would run but Sam was surprised when he noticed them fighting. The blonde seemed to be the better fighter of the two but the brunette was holding her own.

Sam looked over and noticed Dean had broken the shovel and was using the wooden end to dust the vampires. The brunette appeared beside him suddenly and handed him a sword whilst she kicked out at a vampire. Sam took it and used it to behead a vampire coming for him and both he and the brunette turned in time to see Buffy swing her axe at the same time Dean swung his shovel, each stopping just before the others neck.

“Buffy?”

“Dean,” Buffy said as she sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. “You couldn’t do it just once, could you?” Dawn looked to Sam who just shrugged.

“You’re a Hunter?” Dean asked as he lowered his shovel and Buffy shouldered the axe.

“No, but I’m guessing you are. I’m a Slayer.” Buffy pointed in Sam’s direction. “I take it that’s Sam?” Buffy laughed slightly as Sam’s jaw dropped open.

Dean nodded and pointed to Dawn. “Dawn?”

Buffy nodded. “Hunter makes more sense. Well, more than someone from the Fisheries Department. For you to have actually pulled that off, you would have needed to know something about fish.” Buffy smiled. “And not turned up on the FBI’s most wanted list.”

“Yet you didn’t say anything,” Dean replied, raising an eyebrow and Buffy shrugged.

“Hey, you kept coming back. Just because I didn’t know what you were running from... or chasing,” Buffy threw over her shoulder as she began walking, “doesn’t mean I didn’t know you. Everything just makes a little more sense now, though I have to say I’m disappointed you’re not normal.”

“I know what you mean. Guess my normal girl is just as weird as I am.”

“Hey!” Dawn yelled, causing Dean and Buffy to turn around and see their siblings still standing by the crypt. “Do you want to fill us in?” Buffy shrugged to Dean and they both walked back to Dawn and Sam.

“We’re friends.”

Dawn scoffed. “Right, friends who don’t even know what the other does with their lives- wait a second, what kind of friends?”

“Do you really wanna know?” Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes and Dawn looked disgusted.

“Please no,” Dawn said screwing up her face and causing Buffy and Dean to laugh. ‘I’m guessing you’re new. I haven’t met you before.”

“Nope, we’ve known each other for what,” Buffy looked to Dean, “ten years?” Dean nodded and Sam raised both his eyebrows in surprise.

“Are you kidding? You’ve seen her every time we’ve come to Cleveland?”

Dean laughed. “She was in Sunnydale before this…”

“As intellectually stimulating as this conversation is,” Dawn cut in, “I’d rather not talk about it now, or ever again.”

Sam agreed with the statement and he and Dawn began walking out of the cemetery. “We’re gonna head back to the school and I don’t wanna know what you guys are gonna do.”

“Hey, we’re still friends; it’s not all about awesome sex.”

Dawn looked at him horrified and Buffy laughed. As Dean and Buffy climbed into the Impala, Dawn and Sam stood outside.

“I think we’ll walk it,” Sam said and he and Dawn walked away from the Impala, leaving behind a grinning Dean and Buffy.


End file.
